S&N LOVE STORY
by MR YULI
Summary: Naruto berusaha meraih maaf dan cinta Sasuke yang pernah di sakitinya,akankan Naruto berhasil? mungkinkah mereka hidup bersama dengan bahagia?. WARNING: NARUSASU,LOVE,HURT,ETC


**S** **&** **N** **LOVE STORY**

Sasuke seorang pekerja serabutan demi menghidupi ketiga anak asuhnya yaitu Menma,Jugo dan Sasori yang ia temukan sebatang kara sama sepertinya yang sudah ditinggigal mati kedua orang tuanya dua belas tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan dan tanpa meninggalkan sedikitpun demi hari di apartemen kecilnya yang hanya memiliki dua kamar dan sebenarnya terlalu kecil untuk ditinggali empat orang,Sasuke terkadang mendapat pekerjaan menjadi Office Boy,pelayan toko,dan lain lain demi menghidupi anak anaknya yang selalu menunggu Sasuke bisa terbilang kurang beruntung dalam hal ekonomi, hanya memiliki satu apartemen kecil dan sepeda motor usang yang sering mogok namun dalam hal fisik Sasuke cukup beruntung dengan wajah tampan,mata hitam dan tubuh putih halus serta seorang yang ramah dan berusaha selalu terlihat bahagia demi anak ini Sasuke diterima sebagai pembantu di sebuah manshion di pinggiran kota Konoha yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Namikaze salah satu yang paling kaya di Jepang,hari pertama Sasuke berkerja bukan masalah baginya walau harus membersihkan seluruh lantai di manshion yang sangat sedang membersihkan kamar Sasuke mendengar suara langkah kaki dan ia pun melihat seorang berambut kuning yang menandakan orang itu seorang Namikaze,dengan perasaan canggung dan takut Sasuke keluar dari kamar

Sasuke:"permisi tuan,saya akan membersihkan ruangan lain".Sasuke setelah keluar dari kamar itu merasa tatapan orang itu aneh kepadanya seperti ada yang salah,tak lama setelah itu laki laki tadi memanggil Sasuke.

Naruto:"hey kamu kemari sebentar".Naruto anak tunggal dari Minato Namikaze,dengan hartanya dia sering 'membeli' laki laki hanya demi kesenanganya dan setelah puas lalu membuangnya.

Sasuke:"i..iya tuan? Ada apa?".Sasuke merasa ada hal yang aneh dengan tatapan Naruto yang benar benar aneh terhadap dirinya.

Naruto:"malam ini kamu bisa lembur dan kalau bisa menginap saja di sini".Naruto melihat paras Sasuke yang sangat menawan tergoda untuk 'mencicipi' Sasuke apapun yang terjadi.

Sasuke:"maaf tuan tapi anak asuh saya akan menunggu saya membawa makanan jika saya tidak pulang maka mereka tidak dapat makan".Sasuke walau sebenarnya bisa tetapi berusaha menghindar karena perasaanya sangat aneh.

Naruto:"tenang saja akan kukirim orangku untuk menemani mereka".Naruto tahu Sasuke berusaha menghindar karena sesuatu alasan.

Sasuke:"t..tapi tuan?"

Naruto:"terima tawaranku atau tidak usah lagi bekerja di sini".Naruto tahu Sasuke akan berusaha mempertahankan pekerjaanya dibandingkan suatu alasan lain yang tidak jelas.

Sasuke:"baiklah tuan,saya pergi dulu".Sasuke berusaha untuk menghilangkan perasaan buruk demi mempertahankan pekerjaanya.

Di malam hari seluruh pembantu selain Sasuke sudah pulang dan hanya Sasuke yang sedang mencuci piring di dapur yang luasnya mungkin lebih besar dari apatermennya,setelah selesai dengan semua pekerjaanya Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar pembantu dengan lelah dan baju putihnya sudah basah dengan masuk ke kamar pembantu yang gelap tiba tiba tangan Sasuke di cengkram erat oleh seseorang dan ketika lampu menyala Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sudah tidak berpakaian memegang tangannya,Naruto menarik dirinya menuju kamar dimana Sasuke pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto dengan sia sia Sasuke berusaha melepaskan tangan kekar Naruto dari tangannya,setelah sampai di kamar Naruto menghempas tubuh Sasuke ke sudah tahu apa yang akan menimpa dirinya,dengan cepat Naruto menggranyangi tubuh perlahan air mata Sasuke turun dari mata hitam kelam yang sudah lama menahan air mata penderitaan,Sasuke memohon dan memberontak namun Naruto tidak bergeming dan tetap menciumi leher dan melucuti satu persatu pakaian Sasuke dan melemparnya ke penjuru kamar gelap dengan remang remang sinar Sasuke hancur ketika kehormatanya di renggut oleh majikanya berlalu semalaman Sasuke merintih dan berteriak memohon kepada Naruto untuk menghentikan apa yang dilakukannya.

di pagi hari Sasuke terbangun dengan keadaan telanjang dan Naruto disampingnya,air mata menetes dan dengan bergegas Sasuke berpakaian lalu pergi menuju di apartemen,Sasuke melihat orang suruhan Naruto tertidur di sofa sedangkan anak anaknya tidur di kamar mengunci kamar dan tangisan yang ditahanya di sepanjang jalan ia luapkan di dalam kamar.

Naruto terbangun dan melihat dirinya masih telanjang dengan Sasuke yang sudah pergi,tidak seperti biasanya setelah mempermainkan laki laki dengan rasa tidak bersalah dia memberikan seikat uang namun semakin dirinya teringat isakan tangis Sasuke entah kenapa dadanya terasa sakit dan ingin bertemu dan memeluk erat tahu dirinya sedang jatuh cinta namun setelah apa yang dilakukanya entah apa Sasuke akan menerimanya atau setidaknya sepanjang hari menunggu Sasuke datang bekerja atau setidaknya mencibir,dan marah kepadanya namun hingga matahari terbenam Sasuke belum juga datang namun begitu Naruto sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk bertemu Sasuke untuk meminta maaf dan mempertanggung jawabkan perlakuannya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke berusaha tidak terlihat syok dan bersedih di depan anak anaknya sepanjang hari, terkadang Sasuke berlari ke toilet untuk menangis tanpa suara dan menutupi bercak bercak merah di Sasuke sangat terguncang namun demi anak anaknya dia selalu tersenyum di hari paling berat untuknya,Sasuke beberapa saat melamun memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan tetap bekerja atau mencari pekerjaan baru walau gajinya tidak seberapa daripada mempertahankan pekerjaanya? Angin berhembus dan selembar brosur melayang dan jatuh di hadapanya,brosur itu adalah tawaran pekerjaan di Universitas Konoha Gakure untuk menjadi asisten dosen lantas Sasuke lebih memilih tawaran di brosur itu daripada setiap hari bertemu pria yang menyakiti fisik maupun hari Sasuke datang ke Universitas Konoha Gakure untuk melamar pekerjaan

Sasuke:"maaf,permisi saya ingin melamar pekerjaan sebagai asisten dosen".Sasuke berbicara kepada resepsionis berambut merah dengan wajah tanpa alis yang aneh.

Garaa:"hmm ini (memberikan formulir) isi lengkap ya, jangan lupa tanda tangan dan nomer handphone".Garaa seorang resepsionis yang sebagian besar waktunya diisi dengan memainkan game di laptop.

Sasuke satu demi satu mengisi kolom di formulir,tiba tiba Sasuke mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat menyakitinya dan suara itu semakin adalah mahasiswa di Universitas Konoha Gakure dan juga teman dekat Garaa,ketika Naruto ingin menuju resepsionis untuk bertemu Garaa tiba tiba seseorang membalikan badannya dan orang itu adalah yang melihat Naruto lantas memberikan formulir kepada Garaa dan pergi menuju pintu keluar,Naruto menghalangi Sasuke

Naruto:"Sasuke...aku ingin bicara kepadamu".perasaan Naruto sudah tidak tertahankan ketika melihat Sasuke yang sangat terlihat jelas sedang menahan air mata dari mata indahnya.

Sasuke:"maaf Naruto-sama saya sedang buru buru".kata kata yang dikeluarkan Sasuke dengan penuh perjuangan untuk menahan tangisan yang hampir tidak bisa dibendung lagi,setelah mengatakanya Sasuke berlari pergi menuju sebuah gang sepi dan disana Sasuke duduk menangis dan meratapi yang sudah terjadi diam diam mengikuti Sasuke dan melihat yang dikejarnya memasuki sebuah gang kecil,dari balik tembok Naruto sangat jelas mendengar tangisan Sasuke yang sama seperti tangisan yang ada di malam hati Naruto sakit ketika mendengar setiap isakan tangis tiba tiga orang laki laki memasuki gang itu dan menggoda Sasuke yang sedang duduk di bangku kayu,Sasuke berusaha lari namun di tangkap oleh salah satu pengganggu.

Sasuke:"lepaskan..hiks..hiks…lepaskan!...lepaskan!".Sasuke sangat takut hal yang sangat ia takuti akan terjadi lagi.

Suigetsu:"lepaskan? Mau melepaskan kulit putih mulus ini, kha! Kha! Kha! Ayolah nanti kamu juga menikmatinya!". melihat Sasuke berusaha di hina,Naruto tidak tinggal diam dan dengan sigap Naruto menghadiahi ketiga orang itu pukulan dan ketiganya tumbang tangan Sasuke ditarik oleh Naruto namun kali ini dengan lembut menuju apartemen Sasuke yang berjarak hanya beberapa blok dari gang itu,sesampainya di apartemen Sasuke Naruto memegang kedua tangan Sasuke

Naruto:"Sasuke tolong dengarkan aku".rasa bersalah Naruto sudah menghilangkan rasa sombong dan menggantinya dengan perasaan cinta untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke:"terima kasih telah menolongku,saya masuk dulu".Sasuke ingin masuk ke dalam apartemen namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Naruto memegang tangannya dan memeluknya dengan lembut,tangis Sasuke tidak lagi bisa di dalam pelukan Naruto Sasuke menangis.

Naruto:"maaf atas apa yang kulakukan kepadamu jika kamu ingin marah marahlah,pukulah aku tapi jangan menghindar dariku".kedamaian, kedamaian itulah yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini dengan memeluk Sasuke dengan cinta dan tanpa paksaan seperti yang dilakukanya malam itu.

Sasuke:"hikss...hiks...hikss...kamu..hiks...hiks...jahat!..jaha..jahat..kamu..jahat"(memukul mukul dada Naruto)

Naruto:"maaf...Sasuke..maaf aku telah menyakitimu seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal itu kepada seorang laki laki paling sempurna yang pernah kutemui yaitu kamu Sasuke".Naruto sangat ingin memiliki Sasuke namun ia tidak ingin kembali menyakiti perasaan Sasuke,hanya dengan mendapatkan hati Sasuke Naruto akan mendapat cinta darinya.

Sasuke:"kamu..hiks...jahat! kamu ja..jah..ahhhh".Sasuke pingsan dipelukan Naruto

Naruto:"Sasuke! Sasuke! Bangun!..halo tolong buka pintunya!(mengetuk pintu) halo ada orang?".setelah beberapa saat menunggu pintu pun dibuka oleh Menma dan Naruto membawa Sasuke menuju malam hari Sasuke terbangun dan melihat dirinya berada di kamarnya,setelah keluar kamar dia melihat Naruto tertidur di sofa dengan Menma yang juga tertidur di pangkuan Naruto sedangkan Jugo dan Sasori tidur di kamar mereka,entah kenapa perasaan Sasuke menjadi bimbang di satu sisi dia merasa nyaman di dekat Naruto dan di sisi lain dia takut Naruto akan mengulangi apa yang pernah dia terbangun dan melihat Sasuke sedang memasak sesuatu di dapur lantas dia menghampirinya

Naruto:"Sasuke? Bagaima..".Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh perkataan Sasuke yang diiringi senyuman bukan ekspresi yang Naruto duga.

Sasuke:"Naruto-sama ini makan dulu (memberikan semangkuk ramen tomat) silahkan duduk".walau Naruto telah menyakiti hatinya akan tetapi Sasuke tidak ingin menambah masalah di dalam hidup orang lain walaupun orang itu telah menyakitinya.

Naruto:"terima kasih,tapi Sasuke apa kamu tidak benci kepadaku walaupun aku telah menyakitimu tapi perlakuanmu dan kenapa kamu tidak laporkan saja aku ini ke polisi aku...ini sangat jahat kepadamu".membutuhkan keberanian besar mengatakan hal yang akan sangat menyakiti hati Sasuke.

Sasuke:"walau hatiku ingin sekali melakukan itu semua tapi sudah terlalu banyak masalah dalam hidupku dan biarlah aku yang menanggungnya sendiri,silahkan makan dulu Naruto-sama (sambil tersenyum)".Sasuke sudah terlalu sering menahan penderitaan di dalam hidupnya.

Naruto tahu Sasuke walau tersenyum tapi dengan jelas dia melihat penderitaan di senyumanya dan Naruto ingin sekali menghapus seluruh penderitaan Sasuke akan tetapi ia harus bersabar dan menunggu cinta tulus dari makan,Naruto berpamitan dan pergi kembali ke manshion menggunakan limousin yang selalu masih berperang dengan perasaanya sendiri,ketika sedang melamun bel pintu berbunyi dan Sasuke membukanya terlihat seorang mirip seperti dirinya berpakaian mempersilahkan masuk lantas Sasuke menanyakan siapa dan apa keperluannya datang ke rumahnya

Sasuke:"maaf,siapa dan apa keperluan anda kemari?".Sasuke masih heran karena miripnya wajah orang yang sedang duduk di depannya saat ini.

Itachi:"kamu Sasuke Uchiha anak dari Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha kan?"

Sasuke:"benar,darimana anda tahu dan siapa anda?".Sasuke sangat terkejut karena hanya dirinya yang tahu siapa kedua orang tuanya.

Itachi:"aku kakakmu Sasuke,namaku Itachi Uchiha (tersenyum)".Itachi adalah anak pertama Fugaku dari pernikahan sebelumnya,setelah kecelakaan Itachi bertahun tahun mencari Sasuke di seluruh penjuru Jepang.

Sasuke:"kakak?,hiks..kakak Ichi?...hiks...kakak..hiks...Suke rindu kakak..hiks...(memeluk Itachi).Sasuke sewaktu kecil sering bermain dengan Itachi di rumah lama Fugaku.

Itachi:"kakak ichi juga hiks..rindu Suke hiks..kamu kemana saja?..hiks..aku mencarimu di seluruh Jepang hiks..hiks..jangan pergi lagi Sasuke".Itachi sekarang adalah seorang pengusaha besar di Jepang dan bahkan menyetarai keluarga Namikaze.

Menma:"papah? Itu siapa? Kok mirip sama papah?".Menma bocah berumur 4 tahun yang kebetulan sangat mirip dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke:"hiks..ini kakak papah"

Itachi:"hey anak lucu siapa namamu?".Itachi ketika melihat Menma jadi teringat dirinya sewaktu kecil.

Menma:"arigatou,nama saya Menma"

Sasuke:"Menma adalah anak asuhku tapi dia sudah kuanggap anak sendiri,Menma sekarang makan dulu di dapur ada ramen tomat makan ya Menma?"

Menma:"baik papah,bye bye paman! (pergi menuju dapur)"

Itachi:"bagaimana keadaanmu ap...".ucapan Itachi terhenti ketika melihat bercak merah dan luka di tangan dan leher Sasuke.

Itachi:"apa ini,siapa yang berani melakukan ini kepada adiku!? Siapa!?"

Sasuke:"tidak apa apa kok kak!".Sasuke tahu jika Itachi mengetahui Naruto yang melakukanya pasti murka kakaknya akan mendatangi Naruto.

Itachi:"tidak apa apa apanya!? Siapa !? Sasuke jawab siapa!?".Itachi tidak ingin kehormatan Sasuke menjadi permainan untuk laki laki yang tidak bertanggungjawab.

Sasuke:"sebenarnya aku..aku..hiks...hiks...aku diperkosa..hiks...Nar..Naruto hiks..hiks..."

Itachi:"Naruto!? Si Namikaze sialan itu!? Akan ku habisi dia! Sasuke! Tungu saja di sini akan kubawakan kepalanya untukmu!".kemarahan Itachi bertambah ketika tahu seorang Namikaze yang melakukan hal terkutuk kepada Sasuke

Sasuke:"kakak! Aku mohon jangan apa apakan dia!".Sasuke tidak tega jika ada orang yang tersakiti karena dirinya.

Itachi:"tapi Sasuke! dia sudah menodaimu..kamu adik ku Sasuke aku akan menebas lehernya!"

Sasuke:"tapi hiks..hiks..aku mencintainya kak!...walau dia telah menyakitiku tapi dia sudah berubah dan memperlakukan diriku dengan baik..hiks..hiks..tolong jangan sakiti dia kak"

Itachi:"baiklah setidaknya aku tidak akan membunuhnya! Tapi aku akan menghajarnya kamu tunggu saja di sini akan kukirim bodyguard untuk menjagamu (pergi keluar apartemen)"

Sasuke:"Kami-Sama tolong lindungi Naruto!"

Di manshion Naruto sedang menonton tv dengan beberapa snack dan minuman ringan disampingnya serta beberapa kartu ucapan yang ia tulis untuk Sasuke,tak lama kemudian seseorang mendobrak pintu manshion dan ketika memeriksa apa yang terjadi tiba tiba sebuah pukulan menghiasi perut sudah kalang kabut dan menghajar Naruto sepuas hatinya karena berani menodai Sasuke adik dan satu satunya keluarganya.

Itachi:"jika berani macam macam lagi dengan adikku Sasuke! Akan kuhancurkan hidupmu! Dan seluruh perusahaan milik Minato sialan itu! Mengerti!?".jika tidak dilarang Sasuke mungkin sekarang Itachi sudah membawa katana dan menebas leher Naruto dengan sekali ayunan.

Naruto:"aku akan arrhh.. bertanggung jawab...maaf walau kau mungkin tidak percaya tapi aku arrhhh..mencintai Sasuke"

Itachi:"dia terlalu sempurna! Untukmu! Namikaze! Jika saja ayahmu! Tidak membunuh kedua orang tuaku! Mungkin Sasuke tidak akan menderita! Apa kau tahu!? Si tua Minato yang menyewa seorang pembunuh untuk menabrak mobil ayah kami dengan truk! Dan orang tua kami terbakar di dalam mobil! Dan ayahmu tertawa di kejauhan! Apa kamu tahu itu Namikaze sialan!?"

Naruto:"apa!? Ayahku?".Naruto sangat terkejut ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan Itachi mengenai ayahnya.

Itachi:"jika saja! Dia masih hidup! Akan kubakar rumah ini dengan dia di dalamnya! Tapi ..ha... dia sudah mati! Dan mungkin atau sudah pasti dia menderita di neraka!,jika saja Sasuke tidak melarangku akan kubunuh kau Namikaze! Sekali lagi jika kamu mendekati Sasuke! Akan kubunuh kamu! Di depan Sasuke! Ingat itu! (pergi dari manshion)"

Semalaman Naruto memikirkan apa yang di katakan Itachi dan membiarkan luka ditubuhnya,Naruto tidak terlalu dekat dengan Minato dan lebih dekat dengan kakak tirinya yaitu Deidara,di pagi hari Naruto menemui Deidara di Namikaze Tower

Deidara:"Naruto! Adikku bagaimana kabarmu?".Deidara seorang pengusaha sukses dengan sifat yang lebih kekanak kanakan daripada Naruto.

Naruto:"Fugaku...dan..Mikoto Uchiha..jelaskan..jelaskan!"

Deidara:"tenang dulu mau minum?".Deidara tidak ingin mengungkit aib keluarga kepada Naruto,karena menurutnya terlalu kelam untuk diceritakan.

Naruto:"jelaskan! Kepadaku sekarang! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!?"

Deidara:"bukan apa apa ayo duduk dulu"

Naruto:"jangan berbohong lagi kak! Jelaskan apa yang terjadi!"

Deidara:"aku dan ayah membunuh mereka! Kamu puas!,(ya ampun apa yang sudah ku katakan?) ee..Naruto duduk dulu aku bisa jelaskan"

Naruto:"aku malu dilahirkan menjadi seorang Namikaze,jangan cari aku lagi mulai sekarang aku bukan Namikaze dan ambil seluruh hartaku heh...Namikaze pasti selalu melakukan apapun demi uang benarkan Deidara-Sama? Saya permisi (pergi)".malu,marah dan merasa hina itulah yang Naruto rasakan saat ini jika saja dia tahu sebelumnya ayahnya sendiri membunuh kedua orang tua Sasuke pasti dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu kepadanya.

Deidara:"sial! Sial! Sial! Hiks..hiks...sekarang aku sendiri"

Sasuke masih di landa perasaan yang bergejolak di hatinya,diantara rasa benci dan sesuatu yang aneh terhadap perlakuan Naruto,Itachi menyuruh Sasuke untuk pindah namun demi anak anaknya ia hari berlalu,Naruto diam diam pindah di sebelah apartemen Sasuke sedangkan Itachi masih mengawasi Naruto dan Deidara masih mencari keberadaan pagi hari Sasuke keluar apartemen tiba tiba Naruto datang dan membawanya ke apatermenya

Sasuke:"Naruto-Sama ada apa?".Sasuke sedikit trauma dengan ruangan sepi ditambah Naruto sedang berada di hadapanya.

Naruto:"aku tidak ingin memaksamu tapi...aku...mencintaimu Sasuke..".Naruto bisa melihat jelas wajah Sasuke yang perlahan namun pasti memerah.

Sasuke:"Naruto-Sama maaf permisi aku harus pegi dulu (keluar apartemen)".perasaan Sasuke sangat aneh, ketika mendengar Naruto mencintainya perasaanya sangat sangat aneh,antara nyaman dan selalu memikirkan Naruto di setiap saat,walau Naruto kaya,tampan dan sangat baik akan tetapi Sasuke masih trauma dan menghindar dari Naruto

Naruto sekarang tinggal di apartemen tepat disebelah Sasuke dan mengganti namanya menjadi Uzumaki Naruto dan hanya membawa sedikit uang dari warisan kakek dan nenek dari ibunya Kushina untuk mencari pekerjaan dan membeli apartemen yang sekarang dihuninya,Naruto sudah tahu Itachi memata matainya dan beberapa kali meneror dirinya dengan surat ataupun video ancaman agar menjauhi Sasuke namun tekadnya sudah kuat untuk meraih cinta Sasuke apapun yang akan harinya Sasuke mulai bekerja di Universitas Konoha Gakure menjadi asisten dosen yaitu Neiji Hyuga seorang orang terpandang di klan Uchiha yang terkenal mesum

Sasuke:"permisi anda Hyuga – Sama?".Sasuke berusaha berfikir optimis dengan pekerjaannya sekarang semua itu demi anak anaknya.

Neiji:"oh kamu Sasuke ya? Tugasmu sekarang selalu mengikutiku dan membawakan berkas berkas ok?".Neiji sudah menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk bermain main dengan laki laki dan membuang mereka ketika sudah bosan dan ketika melihat Sasuke pikiran kotor Neiji mulai memenuhi otaknya.

Setelah beberapa jam pelajaran,Sasuke mengikuti Neiji menuju lorong di belakang universitas yang sepi dan terkunci,Sasuke merasa ada hal yang aneh dan tiba tiba Neiji mencengkram tangan Sasuke dan merobek menjerit dan berteriak meminta tolong namun tidak ada yang mendengarnya,Sasuke terbaring di lantai dengan pakaian dirobek,cakaran di dada dan tamparan di pipi namun ketika Neiji hendak menindih Sasuke tiba tiba Naruto menarik Neiji dan memukulinya sampai Neiji pingsan di kaki Naruto,Sasuke yang masih syok di gendong Naruto layaknya seorang perempuan dan seluruh universitas terkejut dengan pemandangan romantis Naruto dan Sasuke walaupun begitu Naruto tidak malu karena rasa cintanya kepada Sasuke melebihi di apartemen Sasuke dibawa Naruto menuju kamar dan mengobati luka di dada dan tangan Sasuke

Sasuke:"awwh..sakit!."

Naruto:"diam dulu,jika tidak diobati nanti akan infeksi ini juga salahmu kenapa kamu menolak uang yang kuberikan?".Naruto sedang berjuang agar tidak tergoda dengan pemandangan yang sedang dilihatnya dada putih Sasuke yang sangat menggoda.

Sasuke:"aww..maaf tapi aku ingin berusaha sendiri dan tidak berpangku tangan".Sasuke sedikit risih dengan dirinya yang setegah telanjang dan Naruto didepanya.

Naruto:"hmm bagaimana kalau aku ini suamimu? Apa kamu akan menolaknya?"

Sasuke:"(pipi memerah) Naruto-Sama tapi?..ehh..".Sasuke terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto yang direspon dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

Naruto:"apa? Mau di perkosa lagi? (mendekatkan wajah) mau? Sasukechan?"

Sasuke:"(pipi merah padam) apa? Kyaaaa!".Itachi yang mendengar teriakan Sasuke masuk dan bersiap melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Naruto dan melihat hal itu Sasuke tertawa.

di keesokan paginya Naruto datang ke apartemen Sasuke membawa beberapa mangkuk bubur untuk Sasuke dan anak anak

Naruto:"Sasuke? Oey! Sasuke? Aku bawakan makanan!''

Sasuke:"oh Naruto-Sama? Silahkan masuk! Tapi tidak usah repot repot"

Naruto:"tidak apa apa kan kamu belum bisa memasak nanti kasihan anak anak harus makan ramen instan ya kan?".Naruto merasakan kelembutan dan kebaikan hati Sasuke walaupun dirinya telah menyakiti Sasuke tapi tetap memperlakukan dirinya dengan ramah

Sasuke:"apa benar tidak merepotkan? Ini masih jam 6 apa Naruto-Sama tidak kelelahan?"

Naruto:"tidak apa apa sekarang aaa..buka mulutmu aaa.."

Sasuke:"(pipi memerah) tidak apa apa aku bisa sendiri"

Naruto:"jangan berani memegang sendok itu!,hhh..kan pergelangan tanganmu masih sakit jadi jangan digunakan dulu sekarang aaa...".kesabaran Naruto kembali diuji ketika melihat bibir merah Sasuke yang sangat menggoda namun demi cinta tulus Naruto berusaha menahan hasratnya.

Sasuke:"ammm..(apa dia benar benar sudah berubah? Atau hanya untuk menjebakku saja?)"

Naruto:"Sasuke? Soal ayahku aku minta maaf,hanya demi uang ayahku tega melakukan.."

Sasuke:"yang lalu sudahlah berlalu yang terpenting apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan iya kan Naruto – Sama?(tersenyum)".walau bersedih karena kedua orang tuanya terbunuh oleh ayah Naruto tapi Sasuke sudah memaafkan hal itu sejak Itachi menceritakan kronologi kematian orang tua mereka.

Naruto:"Sasuke apa kamu mau menikah denganku?".perasaan Naruto seperti ingin meledak ketika mengucapkan hal terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke:"(pipi memerah) aku belum siap Naruto- Sama tapi kalau bertunangan emmm...".Sasuke sebenarnya saat ini sangat ingin memeluk Naruto dan berkata iya tapi di sisi lain ia belum terlalu yakin.

Naruto:"(pipi memerah) bertunangan? K..kk..kka..kamu mau bertunangan? Benar? Mau?"

Sasuke:"dengan satu syarat yaitu coba kamu yakinkan Itachi,karena jika belum mendapat restu darinya aku tidak bisa"

Naruto:"aku akan temui dia sekarang BANZAII! ITACHI! (pergi dengan berlari)"

Sasuke:"semoga saja Naruto-Sama mendapat restu dengan mudah,ehh..kenapa perasaanku tidak enak"

Naruto menemui Itachi di Uchisuke Tower yang berjarak hanya beberapa kilometer dari apartemen Sasuke,setelah sampai dengan terburu buru Naruto menemui Itachi untuk meminta restu darinya

Naruto:"Itachi! Hh..h..h...aku ingin bicara kepadamu!".Naruto masih merasa ngeri dengan tatapan Itachi yang dingin kepadanya.

Itachi:"ada apa? Mau menyerahkan nyawamu?".walaupun Sasuke melarang Itachi untuk menyakiti Naruto namun hampir setiap malam Itachi menghajar boneka bergambar Naruto dengan membabi buta,setidaknya itu bisa meredakan emosi dan hasratnya untuk menebas leher Naruto.

Naruto:"aku dan Sasuke ingin bertunangan tolong restui kami! (membungkuk)".Naruto bersiap menahan tendangan atau pukulan dari Itachi yang sering ia dapatkan sebelumnya.

Itachi:"lancang kamu Namikaze! Berani beraninya kamu! Tidak! Aku tidak akan merestui!"

Naruto:"aku mohon! Kami saling mencintai! Tolong apapun yang kamu lakukan tapi tolong restui kami! Aku mohon!"

Itachi:"baiklah tapi kamu harus berjanji tidak akan menyakiti hati Sasuke dan jika kamu mematahkan hatinya akan kupatahkan lehermu dan 217 tulang yang ada di tubuhmu termasuk mencongkel bola matamu itu mengerti!?".Itachi akan menguji cinta Naruto dengan seribu satu cara untuk memastikan kebahagiaan Sasuke.

Naruto:"arigatou! K...kakak,aku permisi dulu dan sekali lagi terima kasih! (pergi)".di sepanjang jalan Naruto merasa sangat bahagia namun orang orang di sepanjang jalan menatap dirinya dengan pandangan aneh,ketika berjalan dia bertemu Shikamaru temanya dan bertanya apa yang terjadi

Naruto:"shikamaru,apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa semua orang menatap diriku dengan aneh?"

Shikamaru:"mereka sudah melihat foto ketika kamu menggendong Sasuke seperti pangeran dan puteri di Universitas waktu itu".Shikamaru seorang prajurit yang terkenal dengan seribu satu taktik yang dia ciptakan.

Naruto:"ohh begitu ya sudah tidak masalah hey kalau perlu kau katakan saja aku dan Sasuke akan bertunangan dan itu bukan omong kosong"

Shikamaru:"apa benar? Jadi selama ini kamu seorang gay Naruto?".Shikamaru heran karena selama ini banyak wanita yang mengejar ngejar Naruto.

Naruto:"hah itu semua tidak penting dan yang penting kamu sebarkan berita pertunanganku dengan Sasuke ok? Bye! (pergi)"

Sasuke yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun hanya bisa menonton tv walau sebenarnya dia ingin setidaknya membersihkan apartemen tapi jika Sasuke melakukanya pasti hanya menyentuh debu Naruto pasti akan datang dan memarahinya,tak lama kemudian Naruto datang dengan ekspresi muram dan sedih

Naruto:"maaf Sasuke..aku...".Naruto yang suka jahil kali ini akan mengejutkan Sasuke.

Sasuke:"Naruto-Sama? Apa yang terjadi?".Sasuke mulai khawatir dengan apa yang di putuskan Itachi.

Naruto:"maaf karena...kita akan bertunangan!".dengan sangat jelas Naruto melihat wajah putih Sasuke kini merah.

Sasuke:"(pipi memerah) apa? Jadi Itachi mensetujuinya? Apa Naruto-Sama tidak di maaf..dihajarnya?"

Ketika Naruto ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tiba tiba dia tersandung mainan Menma dan terjatuh menimpa Sasuke,mereka berdua sebentar terdiam dan...

Sasuke:"(pipi merah padam) ehh..kyaaaaaaa! Naruto-Sama!"

Naruto:"(pipi memerah) hi..hi..hi.. maaf..".jika saja Naruto baru saja bertemu Sasuke dan terjadi seperti ini mungkin dia sudah melumat habis bibir merah Sasuke.

Di keesokan hari,Naruto terbangun oleh bel pintu yang sangat keras dan saat membuka pintu dia melihat seorang laki laki berpakaian sexy sedang membawa sepiring sushi

Naruto:"emm..anda siapa ya?".walau mungkin laki laki ini sama sexy seperti Sasuke akan tetapi Naruto sama sekali tidak tergoda dan ingin setia kepada Sasuke.

Shishui:"apa anda tetangga baru itu? Selamat datang ya! (memeluk Naruto)".Shishui adalah teman Itachi yang di beri tugas untuk menggoda Naruto dan menguji kesetiaan kepada Sasuke.

Naruto:"eeh!..tolong lepaskan".Naruto sama sekali tidak tergoda walau gaya Shisihui yang berusaha menggoda dirinya.

Sebelum Shishui melepaskan pelukanya tiba tiba Sasuke datang dan melihat Shishui memeluk Naruto,dengan perasaan kecewa Sasuke berlari menuju apartemenya dan Naruto mengejar berupaya untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Naruto:"Sasuke? Sasuke buka pintunya! Sasuke? Aku bisa jelaskan!".Naruto terus mengetuk pintu biru apartemen Sasuke hingga pintu terbuka

Sasuke:"apa maumu? Hiks..hiks..kamu ingin menyakiti aku lagi hiks..hiks...aku telah salah menilaimu..hiks..hiks..hiks.."

Naruto:"dia bukan siapa siapa untukku! Tolong percayalah Sasuke..aku juga baru bertemu dia..Sasuke percayalah (memegang kedua tangan Sasuke)"

Sasuke:"pembohong!...lepaskan tanganku!..hiks...hiks...lepaskan!".telah hancur kepercayaan Sasuke terhadap yang tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa meyakinkan Sasuke lantas menarik pinggang Sasuke dan melumat bibir indah Sasuke dengan lembut

Sasuke:"mmmf...mmmm..mmm..(apa yang terjadi kepadaku?)".antara suka dan terkejut ketika Naruto tiba tiba mencium bibirnya Sasuke serasa ingin pasrah dan mengikuti apa yang dikehendaki si rambut kuning itu.

Naruto:"(pipi memerah) mmmm..mm.. ..ah..ah..ah…sekarang dengarkan aku,dia itu bukan siapa siapa! Ayolah Teme!". Naruto sering membuat nama panggilan untuk orang orang tersekatnya.

Sasuke:" Teme? Siapa Teme!? Pasti selingkuhanmu yang lain kan!? Hiks..hiks…lepaskan…jahat..lepaskan"

Naruto:"Teme itu kamu Sasukechan!".kalimat Naruto diiringi elusan lembut di pipi Sasuke yang memerah.

Sasuke:"(pipi memerah) bohong!...pembohong! dasar! Lepaskan!".Sasuke masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan Naruto.

Naruto:"kalau dicium tidak bergeming..emmm..(berbisik) mau diperkosa?".Naruto jika sekali lagi Sasuke tidak percaya dengan pasti dia akan menyeret Sasuke ke kamarnya dan 'membuat' si Uchiha muda itu percaya dengan goyanganya.

Sasuke:"tapi?..hiks..hiks..apa itu benar?..hiks.."

Naruto menempatkan tangan Sasuke ke :"kamu bisa rasakan degub jantung ini hanya untukmu Sasuke"

Sasuke:"(gagah dan berotot! Kyaaaa! Kenapa aku berfikir seperti ini?) Naruto Sama tolong lepaskan tanganku?".walau Sasuke sangat menyukai menyentuh dada berotot Naruto akan tetapi ia masih belum terlalu yakin dengan Naruto.

Naruto:"benar dilepaskan? Atau mau bergerak kebawah dan kebawah lagi? Sasukechan?"

Sasuke:"(pipi memerah) kyaaaa! Naruto-Sama! Hentaiii!"

Tiba tiba Itachi dan Shishui datang dari tangga

Itachi:"Namikaze!".Itachi tidak suka jika Sasuke terus di goda oleh Naruto.

Naruto:"itachi? Khe..khe…khe…maaf Cuma latihan untuk masa depan khe..keh.. eh kamu kan!? Yang tadi? Kok bersama Itachi!?"

Sasuke:"kamu kan!? Kakak!?"

Itachi:"dia temanku sexy kan? Butuh ektra penjagaan untuk dia supaya tidak diganggu laki laki"

Shishui:"dasar Itachi mesum! Hai Naruto mau dipeluk lagi?"

Naruto:"tidak! Tidak! Ini saja untuk membuatnya percaya butuh perjuangan apalagi harus menciu..".ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika Itachi menatapnya dengan tatapan singa pada mangsanya.

Sasuke:"(pipi memerah) eh.. tidak ada apa apa kok! Jadi kenapa teman kakak menggoda Naruto?"

Itachi:"untuk menguji cintanya kepadamu jika saja dia tadi tergoda pasti dan pasti aku akan menebas lehernya itu,sayang sekali padahal aku berharap dia tergoda (melirik Naruto)"

Sasuke:"kakak! Jangan berkata seperti itu! Tidak baik"

Itachi:"khe..khe..khe..baiklah jadi Naruto kamu sekarang benar benar kurestui tapi ingat apa yang kukatakan waktu itu? Pedangku selalu siap,sudah ya Sasuke bye".Naruto yang ketakutan hampir saja pingsan dan dibawa Sasuke ke harinya di apartemen Sasuke

Naruto:"Menma makanya apa?".Naruto sedang duduk di sofa bersama Menma.

Menma:"shushi! Paman ini siapanya papah?"

Naruto:"paman ini nanti jadi papah dan papah Sasuke jadi mamah! Ok? Jadi papah Naruto dan mamah Sasuke!"

Menma:"papah Nalu! Yey!"

Naruto:"ih! Lucu sangat lucu! Anak siapa dulu?".Naruto tahu untuk mendapatkan Sasuke dia harus mendapat hati anak anaknya terlebih dahulu.

Menma:"papah Nalu dan mamah Sacuke!"

Sasuke datang

Sasuke:"(pipi memerah) Naruto-Sama jangan mencuci otak Menma! Dia itu masih kecil".Sasuke ingin anak anaknya hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai paman sampai hari pernikahanya kelak.

Naruto:"memangnya kenapa? Sasuke-Chan? Kita kan kelak akan menikah?"

Sasuke:"(pipi memerah) jangan pd dulu belum tentu! Naruto-Sama belum tentu,tolong cam kan itu".kata Sasuke ketika ia menyiapkan sarapan.

Naruto:"emmm Sasuke? apa mungkin kamu akan bisa hamil?"

Sasuke:"sembarangan!,aku laki laki jadi mana mungkin bisa hamil".Sasuke sangat takut jika dia bisa hamil.

Naruto:"yang benar? Kalau belum dicoba kan belum tahu…mau mencobanya Sasuke-Chan?"

Sasuke:"(pipi memerah) HentaiiiiI!"

THREE MONTH LATER

Di Uchisuke Tower,Deidara memberanikan diri untuk bertemu Itachi

Deidara:"Itachi?".walau sudah 12 tahun tidak bertemu tapi Deidara masih ingat dan tahu bagaimana Itachi.

Itachi:"jika ingin membunuhku sebaiknya tunggu aku menaiki mobilku dulu"

Deidara:"aku sekarang sendiri hh..walau setiap langkahku diikuti harta tapi tetap saja aku sendiri…Itachi tolong ambil perusahaanku dan berikan sahamnya untuk Sasuke dan anak anaknya..karena jika aku yang berikan pasti Naruto menolaknya…hhh..aku akan pergi mengembara dan membawa abu ayahku berkeliling dunia…terima kasih Itachi karena memberi kesempatan untuk adik kecilku itu bersama Sasuke…..dan maaf selama ini kami menyusahkan kalian..aku..permisi".sebelum Deidara pergi tiba tiba Itachi menarik tanganya dan melumat bibirnya,Deidara sangat terkejut walau dulu mereka pernah berpacaran.

Itachi:"mmm..mmm..mmm.. ..ah…dasar para Namikaze yang sangat menggoda".dulu sebelum permusuhan mereka Itachi dan Deidara pernah berpacaran bahkan beberapa kali 'making love' walau usia mereka saat itu masih 14 tahun.

Deidara:"ah..ah..ah…hiks..hiks..tapi…ayah..dan..ibumu..aku..sssss".ucapan Deidara dibungkam oleh tangan lembut Itachi.

Itachi:"aku sudah belajar dari Sasuke bahwa masalalu tidak lebih penting dari masa depan dan yang terpenting adalah apa yang kita lakukan di masa depan benarkan Darachi? (memeluk Deidara)".sejak mereka bermusuhan Itachi tidak pernah lagi bertemu namun walau begitu mereka sudah terhubung secara batin satu sama lain.

Deidara:"hiks…hiks…hiks… aku tidak pantas untukmu..aku terlalu..hina..untukmu..hiks..hiks…"

Itachi:"shush..sudah dasar cengeng apa kamu ingat waktu itu kita pertama kali melakukan itu?"

Deidara:"(pipi memerah) waktu itu…."

FLASHBACK 12 YEAR AND 3 MONTH AGO, KONOHA LUXURY HOTEL ROOM 298 AT NIGHT

Itachi dan Deidara tanpa jarak sedikitpun di ranjang kingsize dengan itachi menindih tubuh putih remaja milik Deidara

Itachi:"ah..ah…ah…soo tight! Ahh..ahh..ah…ah..".Itachi seorang remaja 15 tahun yang memiliki hormon testoteron sebanyak hartanya dan terkenal sangat mesum pada laki laki.

Deidara:"hentikan!..akhh!..hentikan!..hiks..hiks..hentikan!..ahhh..stop it!.akhhh! its hurt!".Deidara seorang remaja yang sangat ceria namun pada malam ini keceriaanya hilang bersama goyangan Itachi yang semakin menjadi jadi.

TWO HOURS LATER

Deidara:"lepaskan..hiks..hiks….jangan mendekatiku! Bajingan!"

Itachi:"tidak perduli (mendekat dan melumat bibir Deidara) mmmmf..mmff…mm"

Deidara:"mmmff…mmmf…mmmm…ahh..ah..ahh..dasar Uchiha"

END FLASHBACK

Itachi:"ingat kamu menjerit semalaman dan paginya kamu yang memelukku dan menciumku ingat tidak?"

Deidara:"(pipi merah padam) Itachi….tapi bagaimana jika Naruto tidak memaafkanku?"

Itachi:"tenang saja dia itu takut kepadaku,biar aku yang bicara yang penting (menarik pinggang Deidara) kamu malam ini harus…. You know what I mean?"

Deidara:"dasar mesum!"

Keesokan harinya Naruto sedang membersihkan apartemen Sasuke yang tidak terurus karena luka di tangan Sasuke yang masih belum sembuh,ketika Naruto sedang membersihkan tiba tiba terdengar bunyi bel pintu lantas Naruto membukanya dan terlihat Itachi dan Deidara bersama dan bergandeng tangan

Naruto:"k..kk..kakak?".Naruto sebenarnya merasa rindu tidak bertemu Deidara dalam waktu yang terbilang lama selama 5 bulan sejak Naruto memutuskan hubungan mereka namun juga ada perasaan marah terhadap orang berambut kuning yang mencintai seni itu.

Deidara:"Naruto…hiks..hiks..kakak menyesal..maafkan kakakmu yang bersalah ini..hiks..hiks..hiks…".walau Deidara masih takut untuk berbicara kepada Naruto namun ia memberanikan diri untuk melakukanya.

Naruto:"sudah tidak apa apa kak,aku dan Sasuke juga sudah memaafkan kakak,silahkan masuk".setelah mempersilahkan masuk Itachi dan Deidara pun duduk di ruang tamu bersama Sasuke dan Naruto,mereka berbincang bincang sampai terdengar suara ledakan dan tembakan yang mengarah ke apartemen Sasuke,Itachi dan Deidara spontan mengeluarkan senjata api mereka dan menyuruh Sasuke dan Naruto berlindung setelah beberapa saat suara tembakan tiba tiba terhenti dan orang orang suruhan Itachi dan Deidara mengamankan bangunan apartemen,Itachi dan Deidara tidak terluka namun Naruto terkena tembakan di bagian dada kiri dan hanya bisa terbaring di pangkuan Sasuke

Naruto:"arrrghh… .Sasuke…jaga anak anak ya arrrghhh…".Naruto merasa saat saatnya tinggal menunggu detik detik terakhir.

Sasuke:"hiks..hiks…diam..bodoh..hiks…jangan pergi..hiks..hiks…jangan pergi..hiks..hiks…hiks…".Sasuke sangat takut Naruto akan meninggalkanya.

Naruto:"terima kasih..arrrgghhh…Sassuke…..".hal terakhir yang Naruto lihat adalah mata indah Sasuke yang berlinang air sadar dan melihat dirinya di ruangan rumah sakit dengan Sasuke tertidur di bangku dia samping ranjang putih yang Naruto sedang gunakan,Naruto hanya teringat air mata Sasuke yang sangat menyakiti hatinya

Naruto:"Sasukechan? Sasukechan? Bangun…Sasukechan?".perkataan Naruto sambil mngelus lembut pipi Sasuke yang masih basah oleh air matanya.

Sasuke:"Naruto-Sama? Aku mohon hisk…hisk…jangan katakan hal bodoh itu lagi…hiks..hiks..Naruto..".hatinya hancur ketika Naruto tak sadarkan diri,Sasuke takut Naruto akan meninggalkan dirinya untuk selama lamanya.

Naruto:"hati kamu sangat bersih Sasuke mungkin setiap orang yang mengenalmu akan bersyukur,aku sendiri seharusnya mati saja karena menyakitimu Sasuke…"

Sasuke:"Naruto-Sama! Jangan berkata seperti itu! Hiks..hiks..jika kamu mati akupun juga!..hiks..hiks…hiks..aku mencintaimu..jangan pergi…hiks..hiks…."

Naruto:"Sasuke…akupun juga mencintaimu….aku berjanji akan menghilangkan seluruh kesedihan di hidupmu dasar cengeng".Itachi dan Deidara datang membawa bunga dan bingkisan untuk Naruto.

Itachi:"hhh..kan sudah kuperingatkan untuk pindah dari apartemen itu bukan karena si rambut kuning itu tapi karena musuhku dan musuh Namikaze mengincar kalian berdua,sekarang mau tidak mau kalian sementara pindah di rumahku di kota Iwa Gakure"

Deidara:"sudah sudah jika marah terus nanti cepat tua Itacha! Hey Naruto jadi kapan kalian menikah?"

Naruto:"mau bertunangan saja masih ditunda tunda apalagi mau menikah tapi kalau Sasukechan mau menikah sekarang juga boleh"

Itachi:"tapi kamu kan! Tapi mmfmmff mmffffm mmfff".ucapan Itachi dibungkam tangan Deidara.

Sasuke:"(pipi memerah) aku..emm….aku…mau menikah dengan Naruto-Sama".jantung Sasuke berdekup kencang ketika mengatakannya.

Itachi:"mmmfff! Mmmffs! (Sasuke! tapi! Sasuke!)".walau sekuat tenaga Itachi berusaha melepaskan bekapan Deidara namun hasilnnya sia sia.

Naruto:"(pipi memerah) Benarkah!? Ahhhh…(Naruto pingsan)".beberapa bulan kemudian pernikahan pun dilaksanakan di Itachi Manshion House dan di hadiri oleh kerabat kerabat Uchiha dan Namikaze walaupun pandangan permusuhan masih terlihat di mata mereka,Sasuke mengenakan jass putih dan Naruto mengenakan jass terlihat mewah dengan hiasan hiasan mewah,wedding food yang mewah dan pertunjukan music dari luar pernikahan pun dimulai, Sasuke berjalan dengan anggun menuju altar dengan Naruto yang menunggu,disampingnya juga terlihat Deidara dengan pakaian senada dan disamping Sasuke juga terlihat Itachi dengan pakaian senada

Pendeta mengucapkan sumpah suci untuk Sasuke dan Sasuke menjawab

Sasuke:"yes, I do for Naruto"

Pendeta:"selamat sekarang kalian berdua sepasang suami dan istri"

Setelah berciuman Sasuke dan Naruto pun duduk dan menyaksikan pertunjukan pertunjukan,setelah pesta pernikahan usai Naruto dan Sasuke berada di kamar mereka dan anak anak mereka di urus oleh Deidara sedangkan Itachi hanya bisa pasrah melihat adiknya menikah dengan Naruto

Naruto:"Sasuke? apa kamu mau itu sekarang?"

Sasuke:"(pipi memerah) tapi…Naruto-Sama..emmm…".tiba tiba Naruto melumat bibirnya dengan liar walaupun begitu Sasuke menikmatinya

Naruto:"mmmmff..mmmfff…mmmmfff…ah..ah..ah..sekarang amm..ammm..ammmm…".Naruto menciumi leher Sasuke dan membuat banyak kissmark merah muda di kulit putih Sasuke

Sasuke:"ahh…Naruto-Samahhhhh….ahhh…ahhhh….Narutohhhh..ahhhhh".pikiran Sasuke seperti hilang bersama ciuman membabi buta pagi hari Sasuke masih dalam keadaan ditindih Naruto dan kissmark di seluruh leher dan lenganya serta pipi yang masih memerah

Sasuke:"nggghh…Naruto? (pipi memerah) Naruto-Sama? Bangun Naruto?".Sasuke masih tidak terbiasa dengan Naruto yang telanjang bulat dengan dirinya yang juga dalam keadaan yang sama

Naruto:"ohh Sasuke bagaimana mau lagi?"

Sasuke:"Naruto hentaiii!"

Naruto:"Sasukechan?"

Sasuke:"ada apa?"

Naruto:"(pipi memerah) sepertinya kita masih melekat dari tadi"

Sasuke:"(pipi memerah) Naruto-Sama hentai!"

END


End file.
